


Home

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve has a surprise for Tony, one that have both been dreaming about for years.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home sweet home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015263) by [DragonK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK). 



> **Code Name:** Extremis ~ (Round 3)

Steve pulls into the driveway smiling. This is it, this all his dreaming and planning finally becoming reality. He turns to Tony sitting in the passenger seat, “We’re here” he says cheerfully.

The corners of Tony’s mouth twitch up into a grin. “Well, I’m just going to have to take your word for it”, Tony grumbled good-naturedly, gesturing to the blindfold he was wearing.

He had not explained to Tony what this was or where they were going. Tony had picked up on his excitement months back, but let him have this one secret between them with a promise that he would love it. And now the time had finally come about.

“Just a little longer, it’ll would be worth it, I promise” Steve says, laughing lightly. He quickly gets out of the car and moves around to Tony’s door. Opening the door he grasps Tony’s hand as he helps him out of the car.

Steve wraps his right arm around Tony’s waist as he leads him up the footpath. For all Tony knew they could be walking around the parking lot of the local shopping centre. Heading to some restaurant for a nice meal. Maybe to celebrate his latest achievement.

Neither had the most high paying jobs, but it was enough to afford their small apartment. Damp walls, permanently stuck open windows and rotten floors. It had been their home for the past eight years they had been together. But he always wanted more for Tony. They would have been out of there if the little money they had after rent was not spent repairing the place. The landlord had no interest in actually doing anything about it, stating that it was just reasonable wear and tear, that it made the place more homely. Yeah right.

He had been saving up for five and a half years, unbeknownst to Tony. He had taken on more projects at Marvels to earn that bit more. Took on side commissions for advertisement companies as loath as he was to do so. He even went online and took on what little extra work he could find. All for this moment. The moment where he got to lead Tony down the footpath of their dream home.

It was a large comfortable home with more than enough space for them. The house was beautiful, the light colours giving a sense of calmness and purity, and the gardens were full of colour. It has a garage for Tony, and he knows how much he has wanted proper a place to work rather than the laundry they gave up on at their old place. It had a room that could be turned into an office for his own work and still have a room for guests to stay. The backyard was large and would be loved by a dog if they chose to get one in the future. They even had a little veggie patch and what he had been told was two small peach trees.

It was everything they had dreamed of together. All that they talked of late at night when they could not sleep because the rain was coming through the roof again. This was it, they were here.

Now they will no longer be spending their money on a constantly braking apartment. Tony could now focus on his work, he could rise up the ranks of engineers and make his own company… one that would not only rival but outdo the business his Father disavowed him from. Tony would be able to become more then his Father had ever imagined.

And it all would start here, this step into their future.

Steve stops then just before the house. “Are you ready?” he asks Tony.

Tony gives him a disbelieving look, “Darling, I have been ready for a while now. You have been excited for this for so long. I want to see, Steve.”

Steve laughs as he moves to untie the blindfold. As the blindfold falls away shock flashes across Tony’s face as he takes in the house before him. Tony turns, looking at him in question.

He smiles at Tony in answer and it seems to get the message across. Tony whips his head back around to look at the house, eyes wide taking everything in. Steve watches Tony as the excitement flashes across his face, especially when he notices the garage.

“How…?” Tony breaths out.

Steve presses a gentle kiss to Tony’s cheek, “I’ve been saving up for this”

Tony turns around with speed and throws himself into Steve's arms. “Oh god, Steve…” Tony whispers into his neck.

“Welcome home” Steve says softly and he hugs Tony tighter to him. Maybe now that they will have the money they could finally get married. That would be nice, Steve thinks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.


End file.
